The Light and The Darkness
by beloved firefly
Summary: ChibiusaHotaru. Chibiusa and Hotaru's love seems meant to be...but is it possible for these starcrossed lovers to find happiness? Very, very early draft. Please stick around and check for changes!
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters; yeah you know the speech, blah blah blah…

This IS going to be a Hotaru/Chibiusa pairing, so those who don't approve or like the ship need not read. Enjoy! Please r/r!

Ch. 1 Before 

-------

To: My Best Friend, Chibiusa, Small Lady Serenity

I'm so glad we discovered how to send letters to each other even though we're in different times. I'm sad that you had to go home but now we can still talk to each other in a way! It's not even thirty minutes after you left and I'm already writing you a letter. I miss you Usa-chan.

I never properly thanked you for what you did for me. You really saved my life that day that you saved my hat. You were the first friend I ever had and the only person who never ran away from me frightened. You gave me hope and friendship and I can never thank you enough for that.

I just…well I miss you a lot.

I hope you're having a good time with your mom and dad. Write me back soon.

Love and friendship,

Hotaru

-------

To: My Best Friend, Hotaru, Sailor Saturn

Thank you so much for the letter. I miss you a lot too. I was glad to see my parents but part of me always wishes I were back in the 20th century with you and Usagi and the others. I miss you all so much.

You are my best friend also Hotaru and I'm sure that you will make many, many friends in school. You are a wonderful person and full of hope. You just need to remember to smile more. You have such a pretty smile, you shouldn't hide it behind all that seriousness and maturity!

Well my mother is calling me now. I hope you have a good time at school and enjoy your time with Hotaru-san and Michiru-san.

Love and Friendship,

Chibiusa

-------

To: My Best Friend, Chibiusa, Small Lady Serenity

Another day of school goes by. I think that you would be proud of me because I made another friend today. His name is Yuka-kun and he is in my history class, I think I will help him study because he's not doing very well in the class.

I still miss you though. It always sucks to think that my best friend and the one person I trust the most in the world lives in the 30th century. I think that Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama are worried about me. They keep asking if I've made friends and I think they feel I miss you too much for my own good, but I can't help it.

Things around here have been pretty quiet. After defeating Galaxia I'm not sure that there are many more enemies to fight. I'm glad, I am proud of my duties as a Sailor Senshi but I like being regular Hotaru best, I like being a regular girl.

So what kinds of things do you do in the 30th century? You need to tell me all about it! I hope you come and visit soon. Take care!

Love and Friendship,

Hotaru

-------

To: My Best Friend, Hotaru, Sailor Saturn

Hey there Firefly, I miss you too. Glad to hear from you again. I'm so proud of you for making a new friend! He sounds nice, I hope that you have fun with him, maybe he can introduce to more interesting and fun people. And don't forget to smile that smile of yours!

Not much is going on here. I've been helping mother with a lot of things in the kingdom, doing my duties as a Princess. It's very boring, I wish I was still training with the Senshi and could stay with you and Haruka-san and Michiru-san. I haven't had much time for fun here, there's always some kind of work here.

I miss you and I will try to visit soon.

Love and Friendship,

Chibiusa


	2. Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters; yeah you know the speech, blah blah blah…

This IS going to be a Hotaru/Chibiusa pairing, so those who don't approve or like the ship need not read. Enjoy! Please r/r!

Ch. 2 At Home 

Hotaru finished her latest letter to Chibiusa. She folded it up quickly so as not to let her tears fall on the letter and clue her best friend in on her sadness.

It came and went, this feeling of hopelessness, the feeling she would never see her best friend again. She wasn't sure why she felt this way but for some reason every time she wrote or received a letter she burst out in tears, which was usually why she ran to her room and locked the door whenever a letter arrived.

A light knock on the door startled Hotaru out of her thoughts and she looked over her shoulder. A tall and handsome woman with short blonde hair smiled at her.

"You alright darling?" Her Haruka-papa asked, sitting on her bed.

She sat beside her papa and sighed, not knowing what to say.

"I know you are upset, but you have to remember, Chibiusa belongs in the future, you belong here with your Michiru-mama and me," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"I know Haruka-papa, but…"

"All things heal in time," she smiled, "And what can't be changed is simply fate."

"Haruka-papa believes in fate?" Hotaru giggled.

"When it comes to certain things yes," she smiled softly. Hotaru greatly admired her papa. She was a loving and wonderful parent, and a caring and sensitive partner to Michiru-mama. Hotaru would never let anyone know but with the exception of Chibiusa, she loved her Hotaru-papa the best.

"Now little Firefly, why don't you come out of this dreary room and help me outside in the yard, we might get a tan on that skin yet!" she smiled as she took Hotaru's hand and led her out of the room.

Hotaru smiled slightly. Only her papa would be able to take her mind off of the sadness in her life. She followed her outside and decided that she would take Haruka's advice and leave it to fate.

-----

"Hotaru-chan," Michiru called up the stairs.

"Yes Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked coming down to see her parents smiling, "What?"

"We have a surprise for you," Michiru smiled as she held out a package to her. Haruka smiled at Hotaru and grinned.

Hotaru opened the package and gasped, "This is Haruka-papa's uniform…"

"Yes, we thought you might look cute in it," Haruka smiled, "After all you are my little firefly. Michiru thought it would look flattering on you. The new school year is coming up and we thought you could use a new uniform."

Hotaru smiled, "I love it! Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around her parents and they smiled.

"I wonder what Chibiusa would think if she saw me in this," Hotaru giggled, "I'm going to go try it on!"

Haruka and Michiru exchanged worried glances. Would anything ever take her mind off that girl?


End file.
